Stranded
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: *Inspired by the movie Overboard* When Arthur attends a Malfoy Dinner party a series of unfortunate events follow suit. An argument between Narcissa and Lucius ends with Narcissa stranded in a meadow with amnesia. Arthur takes advantage of this, and when Narcissa wakes up she finds herself married with six boys.


**Prompts from** **Gringotts Wizarding Prompt Bank Prompts Galore!**

 **Word Set Prompts (4 words): (object) Lipstick, (word) Barren, (word) Wealthy, (object) Odd Socks**

 **Word Count: 1,230**

* * *

"Dear, is it necessary to invite all your co-workers?" Narcissa asked as she applied red lipstick on her lips.

"We've gone over this," Lucius sighed. "This is all a facade, with the last war looming over us, we're going have to play nice."

Narcissa rolled her eyes and pulled her hair into a tight bun. She knew that she wasn't stupid, but many of the guests were distasteful. If she had been sending the invite, certain people wouldn't have made it through the door. It was an absolute disgrace to allow blood traitors to come in their home. Alas sacrifices had to be made.

"But was inviting Arthur Weasley a good idea? He's always been a very odd man and has especially gone downhill after the death of his wife in the Wizarding War." Narcissa said.

"Yes, certain everybody can agree on what a bumbling fool Arthur is, and how he has become incompetent without his wife. It is still necessary to invite him. Excluding him would make it look like it was a personal vendetta."

"But if everyone agrees-"

"It's not a verbal agreement because everybody pities him. He had lost his wife to war right after his sixth son was born. He's left alone to care for six boys and to put food on the table. If you ask me, I believe that it's his fault anyway. After all, who told those two to breed so frequently?"

"Honestly, one child already insufferable," Narcissa said.

Lucius eyed his wife as she checked her appearance. "Speaking of children..."

"Do not start with me Lucius. I thought we talked about this, I have abdominal pains and is in no condition for trying to conceive a baby. Severus said-"

"At least another two months before any sexual activities." Lucius sighed, annoyed.

"I'm glad that we're on the same page. Now let's head downstairs, sweetie. We do have to go through the arrangements one more time before the guests arrive."

* * *

"Dad, I don't think it's a great idea to wear this dress robe, it's tacky," Percy said, eying his father warily.

Arthur was wearing an old, raggedy, old fashioned dress robes that were a dull yellow, red, and brown. His shoes were black while his socks two different colors.

"Dear boy, what have I told you? Never change for other people, and always on your on record. Be yourself." Arthur said.

"But Dad, you're having dinner with the Malfoys, and they hate you. You should probably wear your black dress robes and black socks."

"So he can resemble a Death Eater? Brilliant idea, Perc." George said sarcastically.

"Besides, Dad can do whatever he pleases, and he doesn't need a wife nagging, telling him what to do." Fred pitched in.

"Unless you have something to tell us, you don't fit the description."

Percy turned a bright red and glared at the two. "I'm only trying to help! It would be a great idea if Dad blends in with the crowd, it wouldn't do to stick out."

"Bloody hell Percy, take that stick out your arse."

"Alright, that's enough out of you two," Arthur said, adjusting his tie. "I'll be fine, there's nothing you need to worry about."

"You shouldn't talk about Muggle things," Percy added anyways. "That's only going to cause you trouble."

"You heard Dad," Fred said. "Stop worrying."

"Now boys, Bill and Charlie are in charge, so don't cause a lot of trouble for them."

"When have we ever caused trouble?" George asked innocently.

"The last time I left them in charge and came back, you turned Ron's teddy bear into a spider."

George shrugged. "He should have never touched my broomstick."

"I mean it! No trouble while I'm gone or unless I'll send you to Louis." Arthur threaten.

"Oh, not him! He's always bitter about the fact that he's a squib." Fred complained.

"Then behave."

"Alright, we'll try our best."

"You guys better. I won't be long." Arthur promised.

"Bye Dad!" The boys yelled as Arthur apparated away.

* * *

"The nerve of him!" Narcissa hissed. "To wear such a hideous outfit, did he not know that he would be having dinner with us? He looks like, like a clown! And he even had the nerve to wear such odd socks! What an utter disgrace to the Wizarding World! To the Pureblood Society."

"I will admit that what does he does have on is distasteful, but remember dear we have to act civil," Lucius said with a tight smile.

"I doubt he knows the word," Narcissa muttered before forcing a smile.

Meanwhile, Arthur wondered why he even bothered to accept the invitation. He knew how his co-workers felt about him and talked about him behind his back. Everyone was hesitated to talk to him, and his friend Amos Diggory had caught a cold and was being attended to by his wife, Margot. The Malfoys, as always, was making a show for their guests hoping to get rid of the rumors that they were associated with The Dark Lord. They weren't fooling him but as he watched the scene before him, he could see everyone believed that the Malfoy was imperio to do such terrible acts.

Arthur shook his head in disgust and took a glass of champagne off of the serving plate that was passing through. He took a sip of it and felt the warm creamy taste of vanilla go down his throat.

"That must be a luxury to you," Narcissa said, her voice cold and arrogant.

Arthur turned his head to her and met her gaze coolly. She was especially beautiful tonight with her hair pulled into a tight bun. Narcissa was wearing a long, one-shoulder blue dress that had a slit that stopped at her thigh. She had on black eyeliner that brought out how cold her blue eyes were. Arthur stopped himself from glaring at her as she looked him up and down with disdain.

"I must ask, did you not know that you would be attending a formal dinner?" She asked.

"Of course, I did, I wouldn't have dressed so formally," Arthur said defensively causing her to laugh.

"You call that formal? Well, I supposed with you being so poor that would be qualified," Narcissa chuckled.

"Wealth isn't everything."

"Says the man with barely a penny to his name."

By then they had caused a crowd. Members of the Ministry of Magic tuned into the conversation and whispered their own inputs about it. Neither Narcissa nor Arthur paid no attention to this and focus solely on angering the other.

"Well, I wouldn't think a rich bitch as yourself would understand, seeing that you're so intellectually barren." Arthur hissed.

"Excuse me?"

"Alright, alright! That's quite enough!" Lucius interrupted stopping the verbal insults. "Can't we handle this like proper adults? Honestly, Arthur, I invited you to my home and in return, you insult my wife? I think that it would be best for everyone if you left."

"I'll be happy to." Arthur snarled as he went to the fireplace to floo to his home.

It's only then that he's ashamed that he lost his temper.


End file.
